


Solo per Incontrarti di Nuovo

by hufflefluffies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, College, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Oral Sex, natural MCD at the very end
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflefluffies/pseuds/hufflefluffies
Summary: Uno sterek college!AU in cui uno Stiles studente di scrittura si specializza in lettere d’amore, gestisce un blog a riguardo e si fa commissionare la stesura di lettere romantiche in vece di innamorati che si ritrovano a corto di parole.Si guadagna qualcosa, è bravo in ciò che fa (soprattutto quando gli è permesso essere un po’ più esplicito nelle sue lettere), paga i suoi libri di testo e questo è tutto ciò che gli serve davvero, e la vita fila come dovrebbe. Almeno fino a che qualcuno non gli commissiona anonimamente una lettera d’amore per lo studente di matematica, Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just to See You Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343327) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



> Finalmente - aiutatemi a dire finalmente - sono tornata a tradurre storie che amo. Just to See You Again in particolare è la ff da rileggere quando hai il cuore spezzato o soffri di quella bestia nera chiamata solitudine, in generale in una qualsiasi fase di stallo nella vita. JtSYA mi dà speranza ogni volta che lo leggo, e una cosa che non guasta, mi dà modo di prosciugare i dotti lacrimali. Credo che tutti lo debbano leggere ed il motivo per cui traduco è sempre quello: condividere e far conoscere a tutti gemme che meritano di essere condivise.
> 
> Buona lettura! (E preparate i fazzoletti)
> 
>  
> 
> **Note dell'autore:**  
>  Giusto un avvertimento, questa storia li segue fino a tarda età quindi il finale potrebbe essere triste per qualcuno.

Come a suo solito, Stiles ha condotto una ricerca su Derek Hale prima di accettare l’offerta di lavoro. Sta finendo la sua laurea di primo grado **[1]** (proprio come Stiles), non è in alcun team sportivo (sebbene possa sembrare così all’apparenza), ed è anche belloccio in maniera quasi intimidatoria. A tal punto che Stiles è quasi scioccato che nessuno gli abbia commissionato di scrivere a questo ragazzo prima d’ora.

Quello che Stiles impiega poco a scoprire è che Derek non sembra avere nessun amico stretto. Le persone che hanno interagito con lui lo descrivono impacciato, innaturale, silenzioso, diffidente e al peggio, spiacevole. Una ragazza con la quale a Stiles capita di parlare durante la sua ricerca lo riconosce, afferma di seguire il suo blog e di integrare molti dei suoi consigli di scrittura nella sua scrittura di fiction. Gli dice che chiunque gli abbia commissionato una lettera per Derek Hale non ha idea di quanto virginale Derek Hale sia, e/o sta provando ad offendere Derek. Gli consiglia persino di non accettare la commissione.

Stiles è scioccato da ciò, balbetta qualcosa riguardo quanto affascinante Derek sia, come non sia possibile che sia virginale, ma la ragazza scuote la testa, ride e gli dice che Derek riesce a malapena a portare a termine una conversazione sul tempo, figurarsi spogliare un’altra persona.

Quando Stiles ritorna al suo tavolo di lavoro, è incerto. Potrebbe scrivere lettere d’amore non esplicite, è abbastanza bravo in questo—le sue lettere d’amore sono il romanticismo per eccellenza, soprattutto per i lettori virginali, e lui lo sa. Ma non si sente sicuro ad accettare il lavoro. Nessuno gli ha fornito alcuna informazione positiva sulla quale lavorare. Senza cose carine da dire su una persona è abbastanza difficile mettere assieme una lettera d’amore.

Il suo richiedente anonimo ha allegato una foto di Derek alla propria email di richiesta, e Stiles la fissa per almeno dieci minuti prima di decidere ostinatamente di accettare il lavoro.

Abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio blocco, sul quale dati inutili forniti dalle sue fonti sono scarabocchiati di fretta, e li ripassa:

  * _Passa 4 ore al giorno in palestra_
  * _Non si vede mai con nessuno_
  * _Stando a quanto si dice, possiede una Camaro ‘da stronzo’_
  * _Sarah era al liceo con lui, dice che non è mai uscito con nessuno dal primo anno di liceo, è sempre stato strano_
  * _Ha difficoltà a mantenere il contatto visivo_
  * _Nessuna foto disponibile di lui mentre sorride o guarda dritto in camera_
  * _Interessi all’infuori della matematica e dell’ingegneria sconosciuti_
  * _Robert: “È un po’ uno stronzo, mi sembra pieno di sé”_
  * _Rebecca: “Ha sempre il naso ficcato in un libro”_
  * _“solitario” è un tema ricorrente_
  * _Non parla della famiglia_
  * _Secondo quanto si dice, avrebbe fatto violenza fisica nel cacciare qualcuno dalla propria stanza di dormitorio dopo una lite_
  * _Ha più volte declinato inviti ad eventi sociali—nessuno dei suoi colleghi gli ha più chiesto di uscire_
  * _Si rifiuta di lavorare in gruppo o in coppia_
  * _Conversatore carente_
  * _Per lo più malvisto_



Stiles solleva gli occhi dalla sua lista, posa le sue mani sulla tastiera e risponde alla mail.

**Ciao Anonimo,**

**Ho deciso di accettare il lavoro, ma solo se mi dici perché vuoi che scriva a lui in particolare.**

Il telefono di Stiles squilla con una nuova email solo 3 minuti dopo.

**Ciao,**

**So quello che hai probabilmente sentito sul suo conto.**

**Chiunque ha il diritto di sentirsi amato. Di sentirsi desiderato. Lui visita un sacco i cimiteri. Quando lascio che la mia mente vaghi, qualche volta penso che lui creda nei fantasmi. Forse gli piace così. Ma voglio davvero che lui creda anche solo per qualche secondo che qualcuno là fuori lo ama profondamente e penso che se c’è qualcuno che possa scrivere parole abbastanza forti da scuoterlo, quello sei tu.**

Stiles annuisce davanti al suo schermo, accetta il lavoro, tira fuori una carta da lettera nuova e toglie il tappo alla penna.

Solo una lettera.

 Deve riuscire a scrivere una lettera a quella che appare come la persona meno apprezzata del campus e si guadagnerà cinquanta dollari con cui pagarsi le riserve di caffè per le prossime due settimane.

Solo una lettera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di traduzione:**  
>  [1] BA, Bechelor Degree: è l’equivalente della nostra triennale ma in America dura quattro anni.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lettere vengono consegnate attraverso una serie di persone, ciascuna delle quali è amica di Stiles e protegge il suo anonimato. Qualche volta quando Stiles si sente particolarmente ispirato, scrive lettere d’amore a nessuno in particolare e le nasconde i posti dei quali dà indizi sul suo blog. Chiunque le trovi è più che benvenuto a tenerle, usarle, o rimetterle nel nascondiglio per lasciare che qualcun altro le trovi e ne usufruisca.

Stiles è spesso sorpreso che quasi nessuno prenda le lettere. È più comune che le persone le scovino, le aprano e le leggano, ma poi le lascino lì perché la prossima persona le trovi. Stiles ha qualche follower su Twitter che quando trova la lettera gli scrive di sentenrsi oggetto di romanticismo e amore—qualcuno potrebbe anche erroneamente collegare la loro gioia all’idea di aver trovato un tesoro nascosto.

Una blogger semi-professionale ha persino scritto una recensione sulla propria pagina su come la scrittura di Stiles possa far sentire una persona “davvero innamorata per qualche vertiginoso istante,” e su come “[le lettere] possano cambiare il corso dell’intera giornata di una persona.” Ha scritto di come le sue lettere d’amore abbiano “portato un senso di comunità tra le persone prive d’amore,” e che il suo seguito è pieno di individui pronti a condividere. Individui che voglio tramandare quel sentimento ancora e ancora.

Il suo business di scrittura di lettere d’amore è una creatura tutta sua. Il più delle persone nel campus non sanno che è lui, però. Il suo username non ha niente a che fare con la sua identità reale e lui è a tutti gli effetti anonimo su internet. La sua email personale è privata e solo i suoi amici più cari che lo aiutano a gestire questo progetto parallelo sanno che c’è lui dietro.

È una macchina ben oleata.

Alcune lettere sono più difficili da scrivere e altre non così tanto. Qualcuno fa richiesta di specifiche frasi da incorporare, specifiche idee da ripetere, specifici toni da assumere. E Stiles riesce anche a lavorare con queste cose. Ma le sue lettere migliori sono quelle che lui scrive quando è libero di fare ciò che si sente di fare.

Con così poche informazioni su Derek Hale, questa lettera finisce per essere a tratti vaga la prima volta. Non scrive spesso delle bozze. Di solito ottiene una lettera perfetta al primo giro, ma non è assurdo che gli ci voglia un secondo tentativo. Ciò che è assurdo è che alla quarta e alla quinta volta lui scarti la lettera d’amore per Derek Hale.

Scrive di nuovo al suo commissionante, supplicando per qualche informazione in più, frustrato.

**Ciao di nuovo,**

**Derek Hale è riservato. Non credo che lo faccia apposta, non vuole essere misterioso. Ha difficoltà ad aprirsi agli altri. Le persone lo giudicano male, credo. Ho visto il modo in cui la natura reagisce a lui – gli uccelli gli volano vicino e una volta l’ho visto leggere nei tavolini all’esterno e una farfalla si è posata sulla sua testa. Lui non l’ha nemmeno notata. Gatti randagi bazzicano sotto la sua macchina e quando lui fischietta, gli uccelli cinguettano in risposta.**

C’è qualcosa in Derek Hale che rende il mondo un posto migliore.

Stiles è ispirato da quel pensiero.

Non pensa sia vero—altre persone avrebbero fatto presente l’amore per gli animali di Derek Hale e qualcuno avrebbe avuto qualcosa di carino da dire su di lui se davvero avesse reso il mondo migliore, no?

In ogni caso, quel po’ di informazioni lo mettono a scrivere.

_Carissimo Derek,_

_Così tante notti ho passato a maledirti, a piangerti, desiderandoti e amandoti, tutto in egual ed esasperante misura. Così tante notti ho pregato che i tuoi occhi si posassero su di me, che la tua voce cercasse la mia, che le tue mani e i tuoi capelli e le tue labbra bramassero, bramassero, **bramassero** le mie. Così tante notti ho passato a tentar di dar forma a queste parole, così tante notti ad arrancare nella dizione, nella grazia, cercando la cosa giusta da dire che potesse spingerti a voltarti. E scrivo così da poterti vedere. Scrivo così da poter protendere il mio cuore sui palmi delle mie mani, sulle punte di quelle dita che così disperatamente desiderano il calore della tua pelle sotto di esse, ma che solo incontrano pergamena._

_Gli amanti crescono in eccesso come il frutto di una rampicante selvatica, ma nessuno è dolce quanto te. Nessuno ha un colore tanto acceso, nessuno è così succoso da esplodere sulla mia lingua in sapore, né leggero come il semplice pronunciare del tuo nome. Derek. **Derek**. Il tuo nome è una preghiera sul vento di una fredda notte, il tuo nome è il baluginio delle stelle nel cielo, il tuo nome è un milione di sussurri nel mio cuscino nelle mille notti delle mie mille vite. Tu sei la terra che ruota, il sole che sorge e tramonta, tutto ciò che è perfetto dell’essere vivi, dell’esistere, e tutto risiede in cinque lettere. È tutto in quel nome che è più una canzone, più un’eco, più un desiderio che qualcosa di così semplice da scrivere._

_Sono fatto di niente se non del mio immortale amore per te._

_Per sempre tuo,_

_Anonimo_

Certo, non è la lettera d’amore più personalizzata mai scritta, potrebbe applicarsi su per giù a chiunque se cambiassi i nomi, ma considerato che Stiles non aveva praticamente niente su cui lavorare, è abbastanza soddisfatto del risultato finale.

Stiles sorride vittorioso alla sua primissima settima bozza, la piega meticolosamente, lecca velocemente la busta, ci attacca un francobollo al contrario e scrive “Derek Hale” in grassetto sul davanti. Poi la spedisce alla stanza di dormitorio di Derek Hale e avvisa il suo commissionante anonimo che può inviare la seconda metà del pagamento al suo account PayPal perché il loro acquisto è sulla via per essere consegnato.

La persona anonima lo ringrazia e Stiles procede a scrivere sul suo blog riguardo il personalizzare lettere in maniera significativa. Di solito riceve un messaggio da Scott, il quale attua la consegna finale nella lunga catena di persone che si passano la lettera in giro come un bigliettino in classe, che la lettera è stata consegnata. Eppure, il suo telefono non vibra affatto per il resto del pomeriggio.

Sono circa le 10 di quella stessa sera quando Scott arriva alla sua stanza con un aspetto forse… confuso? Ha un plico in mano e lo porge a Stiles.

“Cosa?” Stiles chiede, “Non lo hai consegnato?”

“No,” Scott risponde, “È per te.”

Stiles manda la testa indietro con uno scatto, corruga la fronte.

“Cosa vuoi dire che è per me?”

“Voglio dire che è per te,” ripete Scott, “Da Derek Hale.”

Stiles gli dirige uno sguardo torvo, “Come sa che sono io?”

“Non lo sa,” Scott risponde, “Ha aperto la porta quando la stavo infilando sotto. Mi ha farro restare e aspettare mentre leggeva la lettera poi ha scritto la sua risposta prima di andarsene. Ha detto di portarla a chiunque gli avesse scritto.”

Con il viso accigliato da un’aggravata confusione, Stiles strappa via la busta dalla mano di Scott e la apre senza troppe cerimonie.

È scritta su un foglio volante.

_Anonimo,_

_Ci sono due possibilità. Una è che tu stia cercando di farmi uno scherzo, e in tal caso sappi che era architettano in maniera scadente e che non puoi spezzare il cuore con false lettere d’amore perché non ho dodici anni? Oppure, nella seconda, sei realmente convinto di essere innamorato di me._

_Qualunque delle opzioni sia, la tua lettera era stanca e piena di idee vecchi e usurate. So che chiunque tu sia, non mi ami. Quella lettera era ogni cliché di un ubriaco sonetto Shakespeariano che si è riprodotto con un poema di Pablo Neruda tutto per colpa di una spiacevole notte da una botta e via._

_Le tue parole sono vuote._

_Io sono più di idee riciclabili agli occhi di una persona che è innamorata di me. Questo lo so con certezza.So che se verrà mai un giorno in cui qualcuno mi amerà e lo metterà per iscritto, si leggerà come un testo sacro. Lo sentirò nelle ossa, lo sentirò mentre smuove la mia anima, come una mano che si protende attraverso la carta per afferrarmi il cuore._

_Saranno parole un milione di volte più significative di qualsiasi cosa tu possa scrivere, perché parlerà di un sentimento che solo io posso invocare in solo quella persona. Un singolare, spettacolare evento nello spaziotempo che accadrà solo una volta e mai più. Saremo gli unici testimoni e ci avvicinerà ancora di più._

_Sarà un sentimento che nessun altro ha mai provato perché sarà nato tra me e quest’altra persona la cui anima sarà un mondo così contenuto che io potrei vagare in esso per il resto dei miei giorni e non vedere lo stesso fiore due volte, dopotutto._

_Se sei un aspirante creatore di scherzi: prova un po’ di senso dell’umorismo._

_Se pensi di essere innamorato di me: rileggi la tua lettera. Non sei innamorato di me._

_Sinceramente,_

_Derek Hale_

Stiles è _furente_.

“Che coglione!” Stiles esclama.

Tira fuori della nuova pergamena. È così frustrato con l’intera giornata a questo punto, che la sua rabbia prende il sopravvento. Ha passato due giorni a fare ricerche su questo tizio e ha passato ore ha strappare bozze, faticando a mettere assieme qualcosa di romantico e umanamente amorevole.

“Che totale irriconoscente pezzo di merda!”

“Cosa stai facendo?” Scott chiede curiosamente, un pizzico di preoccupazione nella sua voce.

“Oh,” Stiles sorride sarcastico, “Sto scrivendo una lettera a Derek Hale.”

_Ehi, dunque,_

_Come prima cosa: fottiti_

_Seconda cosa: So scrivere delle lettere d’amore fantastiche quindi puoi anche METTERTI NEL CULO LE IDEE STANCHE E USURATE CHE NE DICI DI VAFFANCULO_

_MI PIACEREBBE VEDERTI SCRIVERE QUALCOSA ROMANTICO LA METÀ DELLA MIA FOTTUTA LETTERA D’AMORE, DEFICIENTE_

_HAI LA PIÙ PALLIDA IDEA DI QUANTO MI CI SIA VOLUTO A SCRIVERLA???_

_FOTTITI,_

_ANONIMO_

“Ecco,” Stiles dice dopo aver chiuso un’altra busta e averla passata a Scott. “Alla prossima occasione che hai domani, fai una visita al dormitorio di Derek Hale.”

Scott sospira qualcosa come “Ugh,” e se ne va con le spalle spioventi.

È il principio di qualcosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sta seguendo la lezione di Scrittura di Finzione III quando Scott si infila nella porta e praticamente si avvicina in punta di piedi al tavolo di Stiles. Il compagno di banco di Stiles è addormentato sulle braccia conserte e il professore non si gira mai per guardare in faccia nessuno di loro, quindi non si accorge affatto dell’arrivo di Scott.

Scott gli rifila un pezzo di foglio volante sul tavolo e gli fa l’occhiolino prima di svignarsela silenziosamente proprio come era entrato.

_Anonimo,_

_Potrei scrivere qualcosa di romantico e certamente più romantico di ciò che tu mi hai scritto. Il romanticismo è personale, però. Io non ti conosco e tu non conosci me. Non puoi toccare il mio cuore con parole che non significano niente per te. Se non significano niente per te, come pretendi che significhino qualcosa per me?_

_\- Derek Hale_

Stiles fissa il foglio per qualche secondo, dà un’occhiata in giro poi apre una nuova pagina del suo blocco. Di solito non scrive su carta scadente come quella su cui prende gli appunti in classe, ma è troppo agitato per aspettare a più tardi.

_Derek,_

_Tutto ciò è ridicolo. Sarebbe come dire che se la Mona Lisa non è personale per te tu non puoi provare qualcosa di incredibile vedendola. È Monet per caso stanco e usurato? E che mi dici della musica? Chopin non significa più niente? È ridicolo. Certo che ricicliamo vecchie parole e immaginari, le usiamo per evocare certe emozioni, è così che funziona. Van Gogh non aveva di certo programmato che La Notte Stellata significasse così tanto per così tante persone. Non l’aveva dedicata a ciascuna delle persone che ne sono state affette personalmente, ma ha creato un pezzo d’arte che è senza tempo e che evoca dei sentimenti. È quello il punto. E non puoi di certo sminuire il mio romanticismo. E ti informo che sono fottutamente romantico. Scrivere lettere d’amore è la cosa più romantica che si possa fare._

_Davvero, lascia perdere._

_Anonimo_

Stiles deve aspettare quattro ore prima di vedere di nuovo Scott.

Gli sembra di vedere Derek entrare nello stabilimento di scienze sulla via per Scrittura di Poesia II, ma non ne è sicuro. Si chiede se non sia solo l’effetto recency, considerato che non sapeva dell’esistenza di Derek fino a qualche giorno fa. Forse c’è una parte silenziosa di lui che spera di vedere Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles comincia ad agitarsi quando dopo due giorni Derek non ha ancora risposto.

Derek ha decisamente capito ormai che deve semplicemente andare da Scott per comunicare con “Anonimo”, e Scott dice che Derek non sembra pensare che lui e Anonimo siano la stessa persona. Infatti, Scott ha detto a Stiles che Derek gli ha chiesto se fosse disposto a rivelargli l’identità di Anonimo e quando Scott ha detto di no, Derek ha semplicemente annuito. Stiles è rimasto quasi deluso. Pensava che Derek sarebbe stato più interessato a scoprire il suo ammiratore segreto.

Stiles sta lasciando la sua lezione di poesia quando Scott gli cammina accanto con un nuovo foglio di carta piegato. Stiles ignora la propria eccitazione, dice a sé stesso che è una normale reazione al ricevere una lettera di risposta.

La apre lì in piedi, lasciando che il corridoio gli si muova attorno.

_Anonimo,_

_Le parole sono diverse, Anonimo. Le parole sono questo caotico blocco che noi arrangiamo assieme per cercare di trasmettere ciò che **sentiamo**. La Mona Lisa significa qualcosa per molte persone, ma deve aver significato qualcosa di completamente diverso per la donna ritratta in esso. Se quel dipinto è stato creato per i suoi occhi, affinché lei provasse qualcosa, lei può aver provato qualcosa che noi non sapremo mai._

_Il punto è questo. Puoi pensare che una lingua sia bella e comunque non comprendere cosa sia stato detto. L’arte è interpretativa. Le parole, non così tanto. Quando qualcuno dice, “Non riesco a pensare a nient’altro che te,” non c’è significato soggettivo. Non è per un pubblico. Non esiste “potrebbe significare questo,” “potrebbe significare quest’altro.” È una frase speciale, significa qualcosa di solido ma di non tangibile. Forse significa qualcosa in particolare per qualcuno di speciale. Forse suscita uno specifico sentimento in quella persona perché è volto a quello._

_Sei così sicuro del tuo scrivere lettere d’amore… Quando hai iniziato a scriverle? Perché, poi?_

_\- Derek Hale_

Stiles lascia cadere la sua borsa di libri sul pavimento e tira fuori il suo taccuino. Lo tiene incollato al muro e clicca sulla penna per aprila. Risponde alla lettera proprio lì su quel muro mentre Scott lo guarda con fare incuriosito.

_Testa di cazzo,_

_Odio il fatto che tu abbia ragione su certi punti. Sappilo. Tipo, se ora ci stessimo guardando l’un l’altro io starei annuendo, ma tu noteresti parecchio disdegno nei miei occhi._

_Ho cominciato a scrivere lettere d’amore in prima media. C’era una ragazza di cui ero infatuato e per il giorno di San Valentino le ho scritto una nota. Mi è sembrato molto, molto rischioso. In qualche modo eccitante. Mio padre mi ha sempre detto di non mettere **mai** niente per iscritto – è stato come rompere una regola cardine in nome del vero amore. Dopo quella volta non ho mai smesso._

_Per quanto riguarda il perché? Voglio dire, le lettere d’amore sono un’arte persa, amico. Io sono il messia delle lettere d’amore, venuto per riportare alla luce le vecchie usanze. Non solo i tuoi sentimenti d’affetto super personali sono chiusi in esse, ma anche tutto ciò che riguarda il fare le lettere e inviarle è romantico. La nostra generazione ha perso molto su quel fronte—riceviamo la posta ogni giorno (o quella triste, penosa montagna di bollette che noi **chiamiamo** posta) e ciò che più si avvicina a qualcosa di personale è un biglietto di auguri che qualcuno ha scelto fra più di cento biglietti prodotti in massa, scritti da uno sconosciuto e firmati con leggerezza da un parente con cui hai parlato al massimo tre volte._

_Non c’è più niente di personale nella posta ormai. Persino le persone che tentano di venderti cose usano i computer ora, le loro buste dicono merdate impersonali tipo “ai residenti al___” invece di un “Mr/Ms/Mrs Così-e-Cosà” scritto a mano sulla busta. Un tempo la posta era eccitante per le persone. Ora invece è mondana nel migliore dei casi e deprimente nel peggiore._

_Ma le lettere d’amore—loro sono eterne. Non puoi rileggere una chiamata al telefono, non puoi davvero dedicare poesie via messaggio, ma le lettere d’amore sono per sempre. Apri una vecchia lettera d’amore ed è una macchina del tempo. Quando apri una lettera d’amore, stai toccando qualcosa che ha toccato il mittente. La pergamena che le loro dita hanno toccato, forse persino le loro labbra. E non venirmi a dire che leccare la busta non è di per sé un atto sensuale._

_Documentazione firmata e datata di quanto tu sia stato amato e desiderato. E non è che getti via lettere d’amore come le bollette e le carte d’auguri—quello sarebbe sacrilego. Le tieni e poi un giorno tu deperisci e qualcuno fruga tra le tue cose—o magari qualcuno trova la tua casa decadente e vede queste vecchie e gialle lettere che parlando di una calda e travolgente esistenza. Le lettere riguardano qualcuno di sciolto e selvaggio, con una fame di vita, un calore, qualcuno che ha riso e amato e ha fatto l'amore e ha **vissuto** un po’._

_Mi sento come se, per tutta la mia vita, io abbia aspettato di trovare un cassetto pieno di vecchie lettere. Voglio dire—non l’ho mai trovato, ma l’ho sempre desiderato. Un giorno potrei arrivare a pensare a nient’altro. Il mio amico ed io entravamo in case fatiscenti un tempo perché mi ero così ossessionato per un periodo. Ma… ahimè. Nessuna lettera d’amore. Nemmeno uno scarto di pergamena scritta. Io parlo una lingua morta._

_Se questo non è romantico, cos’altro lo è?_

_\- Anonimo_


	5. Chapter 5

Il giorno dopo, Stiles guarda dal secondo piano della biblioteca mentre Scott viene fermato alla porta da Derek. Derek gli passa una lettera e si allontana dopo un breve scambio. Stiles corre giù per le scale della biblioteca per incontrare Scott al primo piano, un po’ senza fiato. È eccitato e non sa perché, o forse finge di non sapere perché.

Strappa il foglio dalla mano di Scott prima che Scott possa persino avere il tempo di salutarlo.

La lettera legge:

_Anonimo,_

_Ho fissato la tua lettera a lungo._

_E non so. Non so cos’è romantico per me._

_\- Derek_

Stiles fissa per un lungo istante il foglio volante con la fronte corrugata. È frustrato all’inizio, perché come può una persona adulta non sapere cosa considera romantico? Ma la frustrazione si dissolve in fretta in un mare di tristezza e Stiles non sa nemmeno perché.

::

_Derek,_

_Nessuno ha mai fatto un gesto romantico per te?_

_\- Anonimo_

::

_Anonimo,_

_No. Non senza secondi fini._

_\- Derek_

::

_Derek,_

_Che intendi? Secondi fini?_

_\- Anonimo_

::

Derek non risponde per giorni. Stiles adempie ansiosamente a tre commissioni in quel lasso tempo, si fa convincere a comprare alcool per una piccola festa con i guadagni ed è un po’ ubriaco quando Scott arriva tardi alla festa con una lettera in mano.

_Anonimo,_

_Nessuno ha mai fatto un gesto romantico per me nel nome del romanticismo. Più che innamorarmi mi sono fatto incantare. C’è sempre stato qualcuno che voleva qualcosa in cambio da me. E quello non è amore, sai? Mia madre una volta mi ha detto che amare qualcuno è voler dare senza mai pensare di ricevere niente in cambio. Aveva una specie di complesso da martire, ma quelle parole mi sono rimaste dentro._

_Non credo che il mio amore sia abbastanza stabile da essere contenuto, in ogni caso. Non riesco davvero a spiegare bene com’è._

_Io amo come un uragano, come un treno merci in fuga. Come enormi onde che crescono prima di irrompere, come essere così vicino al palco che senti i bassi vibrare sulle costole._

_Qualche volta si ammorbidisce, come la pioggia sulla finestra in una notte umida, come guidare attraverso un quartiere alle due di notte e vedere una luce attraverso le tende delle finestre. Come bambini sotto una coperta con una torcia, come qualcosa che qualcuno canta molto dolcemente mentre fa le pulizie. Come un mausoleo al cui esterno si sono formate macchie di verde e azzurro, come un odore familiare in un posto sconosciuto, come braccia forti e pelle delicata._

_Amo come se fosse la Fine, come se non sapessi fare nient’altro. Amo in un modo che penso sia terrificante. Penso sia terrificante per l’oggetto delle mie attenzioni e terrificante per me da provare. Ho perso la fiducia nelle cose che mi fanno sentire troppo bene, e anche quando duole, mi piace. Non conosco nessun altro modo di essere._

_\- Derek_

Stiles appoggia la testa al muro, mentre le persone fanno baccano attorno a lui e Scott lo sta guardando vagamente preoccupato. C’è un luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi, però.

Stiles sospira e borbotta, “Dio, è così… fottutamente—è fottutamente eloquente.”

C’è una bottiglia mezza vuota di Captain Morgan nella presa di Stiles e Scott sorride mentre la guarda e decide di chiedere, “È affabile?”

“No?” Stiles chiede al soffitto. “No? Non lo so nemmeno. Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno con cui potessi parlare di queste cose e non so nemmeno perché lui mi rivolga la parola.”

“Vuoi che smetta di portarti le sue risposte?” Scott chiede serio.

Stiles scuote la testa e si pente immediatamente di averlo fatto, “No, uh—no, mi piace. Non so perché, ma mi piace. Non voglio che smetta di scrivermi.”

Scott gli sorrise sornione, ma Stiles è un tantino troppo ubriaco per notarlo. Inavvertitamente, tentando di ritirarsi nella sua stanza in maniera discreta, finisce per fare una grandiosa uscita di scena nella sua stanza. Mette la lettera nella sua federa del cuscino, dato che molte delle persone alla festa non sanno di questo progetto e non vuole che lo scoprano.

La festa va avanti fino a tardi, nonostante il relativamente piccolo numero di persone rimaste. Attorno alle tre, sono rimaste tre persone ad occupare lo spazio comune del dormitorio, e Stiles ha chiuso la porta della sua stanza. Si distende sul letto ed è allora che sente uno scricchiolio. Per un breve secondo va nel panico, poi cerca tutta la concentrazione possibile per riattivare le sue funzionalità motorie, giusto quelle necessarie a salvare la lettera dallo stropicciarsi.

La tira fuori e la legge di nuovo, riflettendo intensamente su come possa amare un uragano. Riesce ad immaginare la luce alle due del mattino. Gli fa ricordare le corse sui marciapiedi di cemento crepato a tarda notte con Scott e qualche volta da solo, quando era in ansia e suo padre non era a casa per dirgli che non poteva andare in bici così tardi. Si ricorda la prima volta che è stato in un aeroporto e ha sentito un aereo partire.

Sospira, realizzando di essere troppo ubriaco per rispondere.

Si addormenta con la lettera di Derek nella sua lasca presa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek,_

_A me sembri più romantico persino di me._

_Quindi quando ti ho scritto hai pensato che volessi qualcosa da te?_

_\- Anonimo_

::

_Anonimo,_

_Ho pensato mi stessi prendendo in giro._

_\- Derek_

::

_Derek,_

_Mi dispiace. Io davvero non avevo quelle intenzioni. Lo sai ora, no?_

_\- Anonimo_

::

_Anonimo,_

_Non so cosa posso dire di sapere su di te oltre al fatto che hai una bella grafia e che eri solito entrare regolarmente in edifici dichiarati inagibili._

_E se odori come odorano le tue lettere, potresti essere una persona che profuma di buono._

_\- Derek_

Stiles sorride alla lettera. Non è necessariamente un complimento, ma è un’immagine interessante da dipingere. Mette via il suo libro di Nonfiction Creativa e annuisce ogni tanto durante la lezione per apparire come se stesse prendendo appunti.

_Derek,_

_È una bella reputazione da creare per me stesso, ad essere sinceri._

_Se vuoi sapere qualcosa di più su di me, però, eccoti qualche informazione random:_

_Sono alto 1,79 **[1]** , ho capelli ed occhi castani e ho una giacca con la zip praticamente per ogni occasione._

_La primavera è probabilmente la mia stagione preferita nonostante la mia fastidiosa allergia ai pollini, finirò probabilmente per fare giornalismo sebbene voglia essere uno scrittore di fiction, ho seri problemi a riconoscere l’autorità, e una volta ho avviato una macchina mettendo in contatto i fili dell’accensione._

_Penso di essere una brava persona? Non voglio che tu pensi che io voglia qualcosa da te. Sono praticamente innocuo._

_\- Anonimo_

::

_Anonimo,_

_Non so nemmeno cosa significhi avere giacche per più di un’occasione che non sia la pioggia, ma è interessante. Sono alto 1,87 **[2]** , ho i capelli neri e non so bene di che colore siano i miei occhi. Cambiano molto a seconda di ciò che indosso. La mia patente dice cangianti, però._

_Mi piace l’autunno, credo. Di sicuro mi piace di più quando piove. Non disdegno i giorni di sole, ma se ogni notte potesse finire con una tempesta di tuoni e fulmini, sarebbe un mondo perfetto per me._

_Non fare giornalismo. Se il tuo cuore non ti porta in quella direzione, non farlo. La maggior parte delle persone si addentra nel mondo e andrà a fallire. Tutti falliamo in un sacco di cose. Cose nelle quali siamo bravi, cose che abbiamo studiato, cose di cui siamo appassionati. Corri lo stesso rischio di fallire anche quando vai sul sicuro. Quindi fai quello che ami. Sii uno scrittore di fiction. Meglio fallire provando a fare qualcosa che ami, piuttosto che fallire in qualche schifo di cui non ti interessa nemmeno._

_La persona che entrava in case dichiarate inagibili nel crescere ha problemi a riconoscere l’autorità? Questo è strano._

_Non accendere la mia macchina usando i fili d’accensione._

_Non so cosa fare con la mia laurea. Credo che finirò per insegnare. Voglio prendere anche un dottorato, ma non sono sicuro. Ci sono giorni in cui mi sento come se stessi sprecando il mio tempo a livello esistenziale. Mi distraggo in classe, mi guardo le scarpe sul pavimento di linoleum e non riesco a ricordare perché sono lì. Dovrei essere fuori a camminare su strade senza nome, dovrei attraversare la Thailandia in bici con tutti i miei averi terreni in uno zaino, dovrei essere su un treno per Parigi a parlare con estranei, dovrei essere a Cape Town a fare volontariato in grandi rifugi per gatti – invece sono qui. A scribacchiare numeri su un quaderno di cui non importa a nessuno._

_Credo che se restassi all’università e prendessi il mio dottorato, non sarebbe perché voglio un dottorato per aspirazione accademica, ma perché voglio evitare di vivere il più a lungo possibile. Rimandare il faccia a faccia con la mia mortalità._

_Non posso dire di aver fatto partire una macchina connettendo i fili dell’accensione, ma una volta ho buttato giù una porta con un colpo solo._

_Non penso che “bravo” riguardi l’essere di una persona. Riguarda più le azioni di una persona. Quindi, tutto sommato, credo di essere tendenzialmente una brava persona._

_Decisamente non sono innocuo._

_\- Derek_

 

“Okay,” si intromette Scott, “Dobbiamo parlare di questa cosa ora.”

Stiles gli fa una smorfia, tenendo la lettera di Derek stretta al petto e lontana dallo sguardo severo di Scott. “No, non dobbiamo parlarne.”

“Sì,” persiste Scott, sedendosi ai piedi del letto di Stiles. “Sì, dobbiamo, perché sto giocando al postino e non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo.”

“Non ne avevamo già parlato quando ero ubriaco? È stata una bella conversazione. Super rivelatrice. E io mi sono decisamente spiegato in maniera impeccabile, quindi non dovremmo ridiscutere di vecchie storie, no?” Stiles blaterò, abbassando le braccia per guardare la lettera di Derek.

Scott inclina la bocca. “Stiles, che ti sta succedendo? Di cosa stai parlando con questo ragazzo?”

“Non lo so!” Stiles risponde agitato, “Non so—non lo so. Non è che lui stia forzando la discussione. È solo…”

“Facile parlarci?” concede Scott.

Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non lo nega.

Scott annuisce e dice, “Voglio solo sapere cosa sta succedendo. È strano vederti realmente scambiare lettere, e non penso che ci vorrà molto prima che Derek guardi tra i miei amici e capisca che sei tu. La tua anonimità è a rischio, e so quanto il tuo business di lettere d’amore sia importante per te.”

Stiles ricorda di essersi descritto a Derek nella sua ultima lettera. Fa un verso di dissenso, cadendo all’indietro sul suo cuscino e rotolando per affondarci il viso per la vergogna. Gli sembra di sentire la voce di suo padre che nel retro della sua mente dice, “Non mettere mai niente per iscritto.” Geme di nuovo.

 “Credi che questo sia stato tutto un piano elaborato per scoprire chi fosse a mandare le lettere?” Chiede Stiles.

Scott scuote la testa, sdraiandosi sul letto con Stiles, reggendosi la testa con la mano. “No,” risponde. “Non sembra essere troppo preoccupato di chi sia ‘anonimo’. Me lo ha chiesto solo una volta e poi non lo ha nominato più. Credo che se avesse davvero voluto saperlo, lo avrebbe già capito a questo punto. Tutto ciò che dovrebbe fare sarebbe seguirmi fino alla fine della giornata. Non credo che gli interessi chi sia ‘anonimo’ al punto da rovinare il divertimento.”

 “Credi che questo sia divertente per lui?” Chiede Stiles.

Scott fa un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Immagino non te lo abbia detto nelle vostre lettere?”

“No!” Stiles esclama, sedendosi. “Ti ha detto che pensa sia divertente?”

Scott ridacchia e scuote la testa, “Non così esplicitamente.”

Stiles si acciglia un po’ così Scott aggiunge, “Però c’è da dire che fischietta quando si allontana.”

Immaginare ciò fa sorridere Stiles, e Scott si rassegna internamente ad essere il loro postino personale finché Stiles non capirà ciò che vuole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  **[1]** “5ft and 11in”: in America viene utilizzato il sistema di misura del piede (e la sua sottounità dei pollici) per definite l’altezza. Quindi Stiles è alto 5 piedi e 11 pollici che nel nostro sistema di misura—il SI o Sistema Internazionale—equivale approssimativamente ad 1 metro e 79 centimetri.
> 
> **[2]** “6ft and 2in”: Derek è alto 6 piedi e 2 pollici, equivalente di 1,87 in metri.


	7. Chapter 7

_Derek,_

_Anonimo,_

_Qual è la tua materia preferita? Cosa ti ha fatto interessare alla matematica? Capire matematica avanzata è praticamente un superpotere, sai. Alle medie avevo inglese giusto prima di algebra e mi incontravo con il mio amico (uso questo termine in senso lato – praticamente ci siamo parlati solo per scambiarci informazioni pertinenti suoi test a sorpresa) Andrew nel bagno dei ragazzi perché lui aveva algebra appena prima di inglese con gli stessi insegnanti che avevo io, così io gli lasciavo copiare miei compiti a casa e di classe d’inglese, e io copiavo i suoi compiti di matematica, tutto nei due minuti prima della campanella. Era un sistema molto delicato…_

_Mi piace leggere per lo più libri di Stephen King, H.P. Lovecraft e Tolkien. Avrò letto Insonnia cinque volte. Hai un’opinione su James Patterson? Qual è il tuo genere preferito di cui scrivere? E leggere? Scrivevi già prima di iniziare a scrivere lettere d’more? Il mio libro preferito è Bless Me Ultima. Credo che debba uscire il film a breve…_

_…e c’è stata quella volta che stavo giocando a calcio e mi sono letteralmente calciato il pallone dritto in faccia. Penso che non riuscirei nemmeno a rifarlo se ci provassi oggi. Sono onestamente la grazia e la maestà per antonomasia, ora. Ed ecco come mi sono fratturato il naso in quarta elementare, mentre per la frattura della prima media, quella era alla clavicola. Ero appeso alle sbarre da arrampicata **[1]** e queste erano connesse alle travi che di solito sono piene di vespe, no? Ed è importante che faccia presente che al tempo indossavo scarpe col velcro (smettila di giudicarmi, avevo problemi di coordinazione motoria per un po’) quindi…_

_Piaccio ai gatti, non lo so. Sicuramente sentono il mio odore sulla mia macchina, perché ce ne sono dodici e non si nascondono mai sotto le macchine parcheggiate attorno alla mia. In primavera, quando si forma quell’odioso strato di polline su tutto, di solito posso vedere delle piccole impronte su tutto il parabrezza. Non lo so, però mi piacciono. Ora lascio una ciotola piena d’acqua e cibo lì. Quando ero ubriaco ne ho chiamato uno Jazz…_

_Ma perché ‘Free Bird’? È tipo una canzone di 10 minuti?? Perché dovresti scegliere quella??? Non ho mai incontrato nessuno con la pazienza di stare seduto in silenzio per la durata dell’intera canzone. Se devo investire così tanto in una canzone dovrebbe essere una ballata rock dei Meatloaf. Quando ero molto piccolo, ho comprato un ‘easy rock’ CD, senza realizzare cosa fosse. L’ho ascoltato un migliaio di volte, conteneva i doobie brothers e la canzone della pina colada e una canzone di un tipo con una voce molto profonda che faceva ‘I wanna kiss you all over (bum bum bum) and over again!_ _I wanna kiss you all over, til the night closessss innnnnn - TIL THE NIGHT CLOSESSSSS INNNNNN!’_ _..._

_Volevo prendere una doppia laurea in professioni sociali, in realtà, ma mia sorella mi ha ricordato che qualsiasi cosa legata alla parola ‘sociale’ probabilmente non era il mio campo. Non è che odi socializzare o che, ma un sacco di persone si aspettano qualcosa da me? Mi rende nervoso. Mi sento come se tutti stessero aspettando che io gestisca la mia emotività secondo il protocollo specifico richiesto da una certa situazione ma io non conosco mai le direttive. La gente mi dice che parlo con il tono sbagliato, mi presento nel modo sbagliato, appaio nel modo sbagliato, agisco nel modo sbagliato – è più facile non socializzare. E poi perché dovrei andare ad una festa di classe quando so che effetto faccio alla gente? Vogliono divertirsi. Non voglio essergli d’intralcio…_

_…quindi ho detto che se avesse fatto le orecchie al mio fottutissimo libro un’altra volta, lo avrei letteralmente lanciato fuori dalla finestra. Ero serio a metà, ma lui è una regina del dramma quindi ha chiamato la polizia, e in ogni caso, questo è il motivo per cui io non presto più i miei libri. Li presterei a te, ovviamente, perché conosci la mia opinione riguardo le orecchie alle pagine e il caffè alla vaniglia francese, ma come regola generale, non presto i miei libri._

_…e parlare non aiuta sempre, sai? La cosa è che se importi ad una persona, questa cambia. È la cosa più importante da trarne. Se ad una persona importa di migliorare le cose, faranno quei cambiamenti nel loro ambiente, nel loro comportamento – quanto qualcuno si interessa, lo dimostra. Non lasciare che nessuno si approfitti di te – se a lei importa, farà i cambiamenti che servono per starti vicino ancora._

_Perché hai smesso di dipingere? Sembra un’abilità incredibile. Io so disegnare solo una cosa. Non posso dirti cosa perché è un’abilità segreta di cui nessuno sa. Quindi, deve essere un codice segreto un giorno, dato che è l’unica cosa che so disegnare. Non so a cosa mi possa servire un codice segreto, ma sta a guardare. Un giorno sarà utile._

_Laura è un’autista fantastica, molto migliore di me. Non che io sia un cattivo guidatore, ma lei ha un miglior rapporto con il cambio e non si perde mai. Conosce ogni strada secondaria nel midwest, non capisco davvero come, e ha un perfetto senso dell’orientamento. Una volta ha guidato attraverso una grandinata per portarci a Montauk Point e il cielo era letteralmente nero. Era nero cenere, a mezzogiorno. Eppure, ci ha portato a casa in perfetto orario._

_Scott ed io siamo dovuti andare alla scuola estiva quell’anno. E tenerci assieme è stato un errore, ovviamente. La scuola estiva è piena di supplenti dove ho fatto le scuole medie io, e Scott era sempre in ritardo, quindi dicevo loro che il nome di Scott era un errore sul registro e il suo vero nome era Scooter. È stata la cosa più divertente che abbia fatto alle medie. Lezioni estive pomeridiane e tutti che chiamavano Scott Scooter. È stato perfetto._

_…e no, dopo che mio zio è morto, abbiamo semplicemente lasciato la California. Tutta la nostra famiglia è sepolta lì ed aveva senso in un certo senso trasferirsi qui. Mia bis bis nonna—che ha vissuto fino a 102 anni, tra parentesi—è stata sepolta qui. Amava NY. Il che presumo significhi che non è mai stata a nord. O abbia mai guidato. O sia uscita di casa. O abbia interagito con letteralmente nessuno a New York._

_Il vino mi dà il mal di testa, la birra è semplicemente schifosa e non mi importa che sia una cosa da donne da dire, perché, seriamente, sa di piscio. O quello che presumo possa essere sapore di piscio. Non posso bere tequila perché a nessuno piaccio quando bevo tequila, il whiskey brucia troppo e hai mai provato i buttery nipple shots? Amo quelle cose. Non so cosa ci sia dentro e ho troppa paura per googlarlo. Però sono fottutamente deliziosi. Mi piacciono rum e vodka, quindi saranno probabilmente pieni di uno dei due. E tu?_

_Non sai fischiare? È un peccato. Non smettere di provare. Dubito ci sia una ragione genetica per cui hai difficoltà a fischiare, però. Voglio dire, a meno che l’interno della tua bocca non sia formato male o in qualche modo concavo, sono piuttosto sicuro che l’aria viaggia allo stesso modo._

_Ti visto in palestra martedì. Non ero lì per esercitarmi, perché mi voglio bene, ma l’altra entrata del supermercato del campus era chiusa per via del tizio che è volato dentro le porte quando si è addormentato sulla bici. E stavo comprando le caramelle Sour Patch all’anguria perché la mia vita è un casino. In ogni caso, ti ho visto fare una specie di pull up terribilmente impressionante? Ti stavi sollevando e poi ti raggomitolavi? I tuoi muscoli sono enormi, amico, era realmente terrificante. Se ti dovessi trovare mai in mezzo ad una lite, non prendere mai il tipo a pugni, cercati una sbarra e fagli vedere cosa sai fare e lui sarà tipo ‘woah, io con quello non ci litigo.’_

_Sì, il mio test sul calcolo a variabile multipla è andato okay. Dovrei essere riuscito a prendere una B, almeno. Non avevo studiato abbastanza. L’ultima lettera che hai mandato era lunga due pagine – come fai anche solo a trovare il tempo per scrivere così tanto? Come fai a non stancarti mai? Scrivi in classe?_

_O mio Dio, eri qui per quell’uragano? Dev’essere stato assurdo! Amo quando va via la corrente. Cioè, lo odio quando sono su internet o che, ma ricordo l’ultima volta che c’è stato un blackout per via della tempesta. Ero con mio padre e Scott ed eravamo in salotto a mangiare montagne di gelato perché mio padre non voleva che andasse sprecato. Scott ed io facevamo cadere qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere fatto cadere. Papà ha acceso delle candele nel salotto e ci ha raccontato degli arresti divertenti che aveva fatto. Era stata una bella serata._

_Eri alla clinica ieri con una ferita al polso? Ho visto un ragazzo con i capelli castani attraverso la finestra mentre veniva curato. Ho pensato potessi essere tu. Indossava una giacca. Non so se fosse una giacca appropriata all’occasione dell’ospedale, ma ne indossava una._

_C’era un vero e proprio gallo. Non sto scherzando. Il mio rapporto con Scott è nato quel giorno._

_Cantavo in un coro a scuola, ma poi le persone hanno iniziato a considerarmi avvicinabile e a me non interessava quell’aspetto._

_Niente febbre, grazie al cielo, solo un perenne mal di testa e una gola in fiamme. Ho mangiato un’intera confezione di caramelle balsamiche al miele oggi. Non so nemmeno cosa facciano al corpo. Sarà una cosa fattibile?_

_Ero preoccupato quando non mi hai scritto per qualche giorno, ma sono contento che ti sia divertito._

_…e cazzo sì che ho mangiato quel milk-bone **[2]** per cani per cinque dollari! Tipo che avevo dodici anni e avevo già mangiato scarafaggi? Credi che un alito da cani prolungato mi spaventi a tal punto da tirarmi indietro? I cinque dollari più facilmente guadagnati della mia vita._

_Mia sorella suona l’armonica e io un tempo suonavo il piano, ma la cosa è morta esattamente come il coro e la pittura. Non ero esageratamente bravo, ma sapevo suonare un sacco ad orecchio. Mia sorella minore aveva il perfetto orecchio._

_È vero, tutti sono terribili alle scuole medie. I ragazzini di 13 e 14 anni sono un condensato di cattiveria._

_Cosa volevi dire quando hai detto ‘non sono mai stato a Disney’ esattamente? Perché rovescerò questo tavolo per la rabbia e non pensare che non lo faccia._

_Mi ha chiamato mia sorella oggi. Volevo dirle di te, ma non so nemmeno come spiegarlo._

_Abbiamo dovuto trovare un ortodontista dopo quella visita. Non ha nemmeno denunciato mio padre, ha semplicemente considerato il nostro andarcene e non tornare più come un rimborso dei danni subiti._

_Davvero? Io non riesco mai ad addormentarmi con la televisione accesa, figurarsi la radio._

_La mia parte preferita dell’inverno è vedere tutti quegli insetti aggressivi morire e andare all’inferno._

_Credo che i cartoni degli anni 90s siano così popolari perché erano fottutamente strani. Cioè, chi era incaricato di approvare quei cartoni?_

_Ho pianto tutta la notte. Dire addio a mia madre è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto e ci sono volte in cui non sono nemmeno sicuro di averlo fatto._

_Non posso dire di aver letto o visto niente che io possa descrivere come ‘tentacle porn’ **[3]** , ma ti credo._

_…e ho detto che non era assolutamente possibile che riuscisse a creare un bong con un pesce, no? Mi sbagliavo._

_Ho bisogno di un nuovo caricabatterie per il mio computer perché il gatto di mia sorella se l’è masticato tutto lo scorso weekend._

_Se la tua dieta consiste perlopiù di Monster e sushi, va bene?_

_Non ho mai capito il senso di quella frase. Quando è applicabile?_

_Se non è menta con gocce di cioccolato, può anche andare a farsi fottere._

_Pensavo a te stamattina._

_…e sì, sono contento di avere te con cui parlare di queste cose._

_Mi sei mancato durante le vacanze._

_Ti ho sognato ieri notte._

_Domenica è stata una giornata lenta, ma sì, sto bene._

_Sto sempre morendo di fame alle due di notte._

_Dovremmo incontrarci._

::

“Cosa?”

Stiles fissa il foglio, visibilmente scosso, improvvisamente incerto su come usare le proprie mani e le corde vocali.

“Stiles?” Scott chiede preoccupato, “Che c’è?”

Il mondo stava crollando attorno a Stiles in una specie di orribile imitazione di uno slow-motion dove tutto sembrava accadere lentamente, ma il tempo stava ancora scorrendo alla terrificante velocità di sempre.

“Vuole incontrarmi,” borbotta Stiles a bassa voce.

“Amico, avete parlato per quasi cinque mesi e solo ora ti sta chiedendo di incontrarti?”

La bocca di Stiles dondola aperta e il suo cuore ha un sussulto.

È tutto ciò che la lettera dice.

_Anonimo,_

_Dovremmo incontrarci._

_\- Derek_

Più di un centinaio di lettere scambiate e tre parole riescono ad annullare ogni rumore nella testa di Stiles in un maniera che invece che tranquillità evoca il panico.

“No, o mio Dio, no, Scott – non posso incontrarlo? È fatto?”

Stiles apre il suo quaderno e comincia a scrivere,

_Derek,_

_SEI FAT_

Quando Scott gli prende la penna e lo rimprovera, “Smettila di essere così drammatico, amico. Siete stati amici per corrispondenza per mesi. Questa offerta di incontrarvi sarebbe già dovuta avvenire.”

La faccia di Stiles è offesa e incredula. “Non riesco a credere che lo abbia anche solo detto! Questa cosa è l’unica cosa che funziona perché gridiamo nel buio!” Le braccia di Stiles si muovono freneticamente. “In questo modo lui non può essere bello e forte in maniera intimidatoria davanti a me, quindi io non mi innervosisco e non sono me stesso davanti a lui e in questo modo lui non può scappare a gambe levate! Questo è l’unico modo che funziona perché non stiamo interagendo a livello fisico!”

Scott sorseggia il suo caffè e dice, “Di cos’è che hai così paura?”

Stiles ingoia a forza e fissa verso il basso al foglio volante che si stropiccia nella sua presa.

Qualche volta c’è una risata sulla pagina che Stiles non riesce a spiegare. Non può sentirla, ma può percepirla. Come se le lettere gli sussurrassero che Derek si considera divertente. Qualche volta sente della musica quando legge le lettere di Derek, musica che non sta suonando, musica che non sa descrivere, ma la sente. Qualche volta c’è conforto nelle lettere di Derek, e nella maniera più bella possibile Stiles si immagina di riceverlo. Le parole di Derek hanno il potere di cullarlo dopo una brutta giornata. Toccargli la fronte per sentire la febbre quando non sta bene, tenergli la mano quando è pietrificato.

“Io… ho paura di perdere questo,” confessa. Mantiene gli occhi bassi e lontani da Scott quando ammette, “Questa è la prima volta da sempre che… _ricevo_ lettere d’amore. E non è-” Stiles gesticola in modo vago, “Non è che mi scriva poesia o roba simile. Non mi dice che mi ama con quelle parole, ma mi augura buona fortuna il giorno di un esame ed è orgoglioso di me quando vado bene. Mi scrive in risposta ogni singola volta che gli scrivo e condivide una parte di sé stesso ogni volta che io condivido una parte di _me_ stesso. Non dice che mi ama, ma mi dice, ‘Stai attento,’ ‘Riguardati,’ e ‘C’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti?’ Cioè – so di essere… Come faccio a rischiare questo?”

Scott lo fissa a lungo oltre il tavolino del caffè. Sono le cinque di mattina e non c’è ancora nessuno, ma la ragazza di Scott, Allison, li lascia entrare presto mentre lei apre il bar. Si beccano il caffè scontato.

C’è neve fuori, un nevischiare pigro, Michael Bublé canta dolcemente attraverso le piccole casse sul soffitto e Stiles sente di essere stato spinto ad un punto in cui rischia qualcosa di sacro.

“Sei innamorato di lui?”

 Gli occhi di Stiles si riempiono di lacrime e lui non sa bene se è imbarazzato, spaventato, se ci sia qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato o di terribilmente giusto in lui. Si sente solo repentinamente molto vulnerabile ed esposto davanti alla folla.

Scott fa scivolare la penna nuovamente dalla sua parte del tavolo e picchietta sul quaderno. “Io ti dico di puntare su tutto o niente. Se è amore, Stiles, ti meriti di avere il pacchetto completo. In carne ed ossa, baciarsi, tenersi per mano, andare agli appuntamenti – e se lui non vuole questo, nel caso tu non dovessi più riuscire a scrivergli in modo amichevole, allora questo è il momento giusto prima che tu sia troppo coinvolto.”

Stiles sospira sul suo caffè, si asciuga sotto gli occhi con la manica del suo maglione e scrive,

_Derek,_

_Sì. Dovremmo._

_\- Anonimo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  [1] "Monkey bars": sono le sbarre per arrampicata che si trovano in molti parcogiochi. Ecco un [esempio figurato](https://www.google.it/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjr0Zes-Y_dAhUFM-wKHc8JAY8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F154107618482806763%2F&psig=AOvVaw2yvuuOPHf2vyrpv_8gsL7i&ust=1535552587620844).
> 
> [2] “Dog milk bones”: sono dei biscotti per cani a forma di osso a base di latte in polvere.
> 
> [3] “Tentacle porn”: porno le cui storie si basano su esseri a tentacoli.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sto per avere un attacco di panico.”

“Non andare in panico, Stiles, andrà bene.”

“Sto per vomitare. Avrò un attacco di panico e un vomito a propulsione su di lui e poi morirò.”

Scott si massaggia il ponte del naso, “Stiles…”

“Perché ho accettato di farlo? Sarà un disastro. Un disastro,” si lamenta Stiles, chiudendosi e aprendosi compulsivamente la zip della giacca. “The Rock cerca di salvare la sua famiglia di periferia senza pretese dal disastro che sta per accadere.”

“Stiles.”

“Le analisi scientifiche di Dennis Quaid sono state ignorante dal governo ed è risultato nel fottuto disastro che è la mia vita, Scott.”

“Me ne sto andando, Stiles,” Scott annuncia seccamente.

Stiles si alza di scatto dal suo posto, “No, o mio Dio, sono già le cinque? È finita. È così che esco di scena. Veglia su mio padre. Assicurati che non mangi carne rossa. Niente cibi processati dopo che compie i sessanta, okay?”

“Stiles,” Scott ride esausto, “Andrà bene. A Derek già piaci. Okay? Rilassati.” Scott gli fa l’occhiolino e lo lascia al tavolo da pranzo all’esterno, il cuore che gli batte in petto così forte da fargli praticamente venire la nausea. Si aspetta di vedere arrivare una Camaro “da stronzo” nel parcheggio quando sente dei passi provenire da dietro l’angolo della biblioteca.

Nel punto in cui Stiles aspetta ci sono tavoli all’aperto, uno dei quali occupato da Stiles. Oltre a lui c’è una ragazza bionda con le cuffie, quindi, quando Derek gira l’angolo e incontra il suo sguardo, non ha da confondere Stiles con nessun altro.

Improvvisamente, il suo cuore è l’unica cosa che Stiles riesce a sentire. Avrebbe giurato che ci fossero uccellini che cantavano, ha persino brevemente sentito il rumore di quello che potrebbe essere un coniglio che tamburellava in giro dietro i cespugli più vicini, ma ora tutto ciò che esiste è il **BOOM BOOM BOOM** del suo cuore nelle orecchie.

Si alza, sfregandosi nervosamente i polsi. Fino ad un momento fa la sua cuffietta gli basta a malapena a tenergli caldo, ma ora sta considerando l’idea di togliersela per via del calore che gli sta salendo al cervello. Si aggiusta gli occhiali e Derek si aggiusta i propri.

La giacca in pelle di Derek appare molto amata, nessuno stile, tratti consumati dove un tempo probabilmente c’era del lucido e polsini logori che parlano di tante avventure. Indossa un paio di jeans scuri e degli stivali neri, e Stiles non ha mai visto Derek da così vicino prima d’ora.

E si sta avvicinando.

Derek si ferma davanti a lui e Stiles trova in un certo senso conforto nel vedere che le orecchie di Derek sono rosse e la sua giugulare è visibilmente in risalto. Forse anche il suo cuore è l’unico suono che lui riesce a sentire.

“Ciao,” Stiles riesce a squittire.

Si schiarisce la voce in modo che spera risulti vigoroso.

Derek sembra a malapena notarlo.

“Come ti chiami?”

La voce di Derek è più bassa di quanto Stiles si aspettasse o avesse immaginato. C’è un certo raschiato che si presta bene ad una parlata dolce, come se la voce di Derek fosse fatta per essere ascoltata ad un volume basso in una pigra domenica mattina, come un vino che si sposa bene con un certo piatto.

“Stiles.”

Derek annuisce. Gli prende le mani, timidamente intrecciando le loro dita – poi le trattiene, premendo i pollici sul cuore dei palmi di Stiles. Lo fissa in cerca di un motivo per fermarsi e quando non ne trova alcuno, fa scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Stiles e lo attira in un intimo abbraccio. Come fossero stati amici persi di vista tanto tempo prima che si ritrovano dopo decenni di lontananza. Come se Derek fosse così felice di sapere Stiles al sicuro, così felice di saperlo vivo, qui, proprio ora, e anche Stiles lo è. È così felice.

::

Le sopracciglia di Derek sono molto grosse da vicino. Le sue labbra sono più spesse di come Stiles le avesse immaginate. Le sue spalle sono molto, molto larghe e le sue gambe sono molto, molto lunghe. Le sue nocche sono nodose, le sue mani hanno delle belle venature e Stiles trova che le sue orecchie dalla forma di arachide siano immensamente adorabili.

Camminano assieme fino al caffè e Derek sembra conoscere il ragazzo riccioluto dietro il bancone perché si sono scambiati delle espressioni facciali che fanno credere a Stiles che ricciolino sappia qualcosa della loro relazione.

Si siedono ad un tavolino con la panchina e Stiles si toglie la cuffietta, Derek si scrolla di dosso la giacca ed entrambi prendono a giocare con le loro tazze prima di osare cercare un contatto visivo.

“Eri preoccupato quanto me che questa cosa potesse essere strana?”

Derek annuisce, guardando in basso alle proprie dita che tracciano l’orlo della tazza.

“Già. Sei ancora preoccupato?”

“No,” risponde Stiles. “In realtà sono un po’ stranito da quando non-strano sia.”

Derek fa un sorriso beffardo e a Stiles viene in mente la parola _diabolico_. Traccia la parola sulla superficie del tavolo con il dito per comunicarla al mondo, come fa di solito quando non riesce a dire le cose a voce.

“Sì, è lo stesso per me.”

Stiles si porta la tazza alla bocca, soffia un po’ sul vapore che si eleva da essa e chiede, “Ti ho detto troppo di me stesso?”

“Non credo potrò mai sapere abbastanza,” Derek risponde con facilità.

La tazza arriva molto vicino allo scivolare via dalla presa di Stiles. Derek ancora non gli rivolge lo sguardo.

“Ho difficoltà a sentirmi vicino ad altre persone,” Derek ammette cupamente. “Faccio fatica a… trovare una connessione.”

“Lo so,” risponde Stiles, perché è così. Derek e lui si sono scritti tante volte su questo argomento e Stiles sta velocemente imparando che Derek è molto più bravo a comunicare su carta che di persona. Il che lo rende semplicemente più affascinante agli occhi di Stiles.

“Giusto,” Derek annuisce. “Ho la sensazione che questo sia così naturale. Non… senti lo stesso?”

Stiles contempla la parola per un momento, perché sebbene Derek non sia così eloquente di persona, sa bene che Derek sceglie le sue parole saggiamente. La parola “naturale” sembra importante.

Sono entrambi visibilmente molto nervosi, ma felici di esserlo, e questo pare rendere le cose appena forzate. Ogni sguardo, ogni tocco è giusto un po’ incerto sul come verrà accolto. Quindi “naturale” potrebbe non essere la giusta parola. Ma tutto nella mente e nel corpo di Stiles gli dice che qui è precisamente dove lui dovrebbe essere. Non c’è nessun altro posto e nessuno più importante di Derek, qui ed ora. Ogni fibra dell’essere di Stiles insorge decisa, ogni cellula gli sussurra con urgenza, “Qui è esattamente dove eri destinato ad essere!”

Forse una parola più adatta sarebbe “serendipità”, “fato”, forse persino “destino”.

_Mi chiedo se Derek creda in questo genere di cose._

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Stiles sente di stare muovendosi con la marea piuttosto che andandole contro, e forse questa è la parte che risulta naturale. Magari Derek intendeva che questo è il naturale corso che il fato prende, che era in fin dei conti ovvio che questo sarebbe stato amore. È cominciato con una lettera d’amore dopotutto.

Stiles sarebbe d’accordo con questo, quindi annuisce. Derek sorride timidamente.

“Quindi, uhm, ho sentito una voce sul fatto che tu abbia buttato un tizio a calci fuori dal dormitorio qualche tempo fa,” Stiles tira fuori in maniera casuale.

Derek appare leggermente sorpreso, poi ammette, “Sì.”

Stiles sorride, “Davvero?”

Derek si scrolla nelle spalle, “Stava dando fastidio ad un mio compagno di dormitorio e gli ho detto di andarsene o l’avrei buttato fuori. Lui mi ha detto che probabilmente sniffavo polvere iperproteica per sembrare più forte di ciò che ero realmente e mi ha spinto.”

“Quindi lo hai _buttato fuori_ dalla tua stanza?”

“Cosa posso dire?” sorride Derek soddisfatto. “Sono un uomo di parola.”

Stiles scoppia in una risata sincera e la conversazione comincia a scorrere con più sicurezza e naturalezza, e almeno per Stiles, la notte si avvicina troppo in fretta.

Rimangono al caffè fino alla chiusura e quando se ne vanno è ormai scesa una buia e tersa notte. Si può notare qualche stella ma sono troppo vicini alla città per vedere molto. Alcuni dei lampioni sono accesi e Stiles è rapito dal modo in cui le ombre si muovono sul viso di Derek, senza smettere di danzare.

La sua intenzione è di accompagnare Derek alla sua stanza di dormitorio senza fretta e poi andarsene con un’aria di mistero, ma si trattiene sulla porta per qualche secondo di troppo. Non ha esitato così tanto nell’allontanarsi da qualcuno dalla nona festa di compleanno di Scott, quando aveva avuto un’esplosione di energie dopo un eccesso di zuccheri e suo padre lo aveva trascinato a casa nonostante gli avesse giurato di poter restare a giocare ancora.

Derek sosta sulla soglia della stanza, le luci sono spente ed entrambe le porte delle camere sono aperte – non sembra esserci nessuno.

“Cosa ne pensi dell’amore romantico?”

Derek inarca un sopracciglio. “Cosa ne penso?”

Stiles annuisce, incerto sulla sua domanda e su cosa si aspetti di sentire. Derek sembra vagamente confuso, ma forse più triste.

“Non lo so. Non credo di aver mai sentito qualcuno dire, ‘Ti amo,’” Comincia Derek, “Credo di aver sentito solo diverse versioni di ‘Non lasciarmi solo.’”

Stiles si ritrova a fissare la bocca di Derek, sente le fiamme dentro.

“Tu cosa ne pensi?” chiede Derek.

Stiles si guarda le scarpe per smettere di fissare e risponde, “Mi piaceva pensare che fosse come una ricetta. Dovevo avere tutti gli ingredienti giusti, dovevo prepararlo nel modo giusto, lasciarlo in forno o cucinarlo nel modo giusto, per il tempo giusto, non troppo a lungo, e lasciarlo raffreddare senza lasciare che diventasse troppo freddo, e allora sarebbe stato perfetto… ma, di recente ho iniziato a pensare che l’amore non sia affatto così. Non sono dei passi di danza, non sono delle coordinate, non è una ricetta o una formula, e non è qualcosa che posso fingere di essere.” Derek inclina la testa di lato, aspettando che Stiles abbia finito. “Credo che sia un po’ più… naturale di questo.”

A questo punto gli occhi di Derek si sgranano, poi lui sbatte le palpebre e la sua espressione si accomoda ad un sorriso rubicondo. Si appoggia allo stipite della porta e Stiles riesce a vedere oltre le spalle di Derek, dentro una delle due stanze e attraverso la finestra. Sta di nuovo nevicando.

“Puoi restare, sai.”

Stiles solleva lo sguardo sorpreso e Derek incrocia le braccia al petto.

“Non siamo obbligati a spingerci oltre,” aggiunge. “Non dobbiamo fare niente.”

La gola di Stiles scatta al suo ingoiare e lui annuisce. Ha pensato di essersi spinto un po’ troppo oltre nel considerare questo un appuntamento, ma è sollevato nel vedere che Derek è quantomeno in qualche modo sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda.

“A che pensi?” chiede Derek.

Stiles ride nervosamente e dice, “Sto sperando fermamente che tu mi baci.”

“Sì?”

“Sì.”

Derek scioglie le braccia per portare le mani alle braccia di Stiles. Non afferra Stiles con la stessa energia con sui Stiles lo ha visto sollevare le sbarre dei pesi in palestra – Stiles nota il netto contrasto. Ricorda l’aver desiderato di fare una pausa in palestra solo per fissare i muscoli di Derek, ma sapeva che se si fosse fermato, Derek lo avrebbe notato e avrebbe capito chi era. Si ricorda il modo in cui le vene di Derek erano pronunciate sulla sua pelle, la scura tonalità del sangue che fluiva alle mani e alle braccia. Quelle stesse mani e quelle braccia che ora lo toccano con delicatezza, con gentilezza, con attenzione. Stiles si sente sicuro sotto il tocco di Derek, vicino a Derek con le sue forti braccia, il suo forte petto, la sua solida mascella e il forte battito del suo cuore. Non si era mai accorto di non sentirsi al sicuro prima d’ora.

Sposta le sue mani sulla vita di Derek e Derek si avvicina, lasciando un bacio delicato all’angolo dell’occhio, poi gentilmente sulla guancia, poi all’angolo della sua bocca, per poi guardare negli occhi di Stiles.

Da così vicino, nemmeno Stiles è certo di quale sia il colore degli occhi di Derek. Blu e verdi e una tonalità che ricorda la spuma marina, con degli schizzi dorati. Quasi intimidisce. E come con la maggior parte delle cose che lo spaventano, Stiles ci si butta a capofitto.

Bacia le labbra di Derek e subito lo sente inspirare profondamente perché il bacio è _elettrico_ e scatena in lui un _brivido_. Stiles china il capo per andargli impossibilmente vicino, per baciare Derek _di più_ , per quanto possibile. Le mani di Derek trovano la strada verso i capelli di Stiles e i loro occhiali si scontrano, rompendo il loro bacio in due sorrisi.

“Mi hai detto che ami come un uragano, Derek,” Stiles gli ricorda, mentre il suo cuore tentenna come fa quando lui gioca d’azzardo con i suoi desideri. “È così che ama un uragano?”

Derek sorride convinto di sé, si toglie gli occhiali e la giacca, li lancia sul divano e risponde, “Non essere sciocco. Ogni uragano comincia con un po’ di pioggia.”

Stiles sorride e chiede, “Forse allora arriverà qualche tuono e fulmine se chiudo la porta?”

Derek ridacchia e l’eco vibra attraverso tutto il corpo di Stiles in una sola volta. “Forse.”

Stiles si affretta a chiudere la porta e prima che possa ridere del proprio entusiasmo, Derek lo ha issato contro la porta, con la sua bocca calda e soffice nonostante il morso della sua barba. Le braccia di Derek non sembrano nemmeno stanche del suo peso, quindi Stiles avvolge le proprie gambe attorno alla vita di Derek e ansima sulla sua bocca non appena si ritrovano premuti l’uno all’altro.

Con gli occhiali inclinati e appannati, i capelli in disordine e le labbra già turgide, Stiles appare debosciato e se ne rende conto. In genere si sentirebbe in imbarazzo, ma tutto ciò che si sente ora è potente perché gli occhi di Derek sono colmi di desiderio e c’è un pulsare indicatore contro il declivio del bacino di Stiles.

Stiles vorrebbe chiedere se questa è la prima volta che Derek ha un rapporto con qualcuno dello stesso sesso e genere, perché Derek gli appare come un sogno di iper-mascolinità ad occhi aperti. Tutto ciò che riesce a mettere assieme è, “È questo che ti piace?”

Derek gli morde il labbro, lo tira gentilmente e ansima sulle sue labbra. “Mi piaci _tu_.”

La gran parte delle funzioni cerebrali superiori sono ufficialmente andate in pausa a questo punto, e lui lascia che Derek lo trasporti nella sua stanza. C’è un lampione appena fuori e, con le tende di Derek scostate, illumina flebilmente la stanza. Le ombre sono scure, ma Stiles riesce a vedere dei libri impilati, tre diverse calcolatrici sulla sua scrivania e due libri di testo aperti. Intravede qualche poster di fitness appeso alla parete, una boccetta di medicinali sul comodino.

Quando Derek lascia cadere Stiles sul letto, Stiles viene travolto dal profumo di Derek. C’è una dolce aroma di detergente da bucato, che Stiles apprezza, ma c’è uno strato più sottile tra le fragranze chimiche. Più dello shampoo e dell’acqua di colonia, è un odore di pini e di bosco, di un leggero sudore, una notte con le finestre aperte, Derek che esala un alito di menta mentre sogna.

Qui, Stiles percepisce l’esistenza di Derek allo stesso modo in cui riesce a percepirla nelle sue lettere – quando sente la musica che non sta suonando, quando sente la risata di Derek che non è nemmeno sottintesa. Stiles riesce a percepire una vita vissuta qui su queste lenzuola. Palpebre pesanti che si chiudono, un viso sfregato sul cuscino più e più volte, un materasso sul quale affossarsi pigramente, lo stiracchiarsi per intero appena svegli.

Derek sta aspettando un segnale da Stiles e lui non è nemmeno sicuro di cosa voglia ancora. Non sa quanto oltre voglia spingersi, vuole tutto di Derek il più in fretta possibile perché ha la sensazione di aver patito la fame aspettando Derek tutta la sua vita.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi,” Derek dice con voce aspra, come se stesse leggendo la mente di Stiles.

“Non riesco- Non so decidermi,” Stiles ammette, leccandosi nervosamente le labbra, aggiustandosi gli occhiali che gli scivolavano.

Derek gli sorrise e chiese, “Quanto sei cieco senza quelli?”

“Abbastanza cieco,” Stiles ride.

“Allora tienili,” Derek gli raccomandò. “Voglio essere sicuro che ti piaccia davvero ciò che vedi.”

La gola di Stiles scatta di nuovo e Derek allunga le braccia dietro la schiena, sfilandosi la maglia da sopra la testa e gettandola sul pavimento. Il suo petto non è poi così imponente quando non sta incrociando le braccia o quando non sta facendo pesi, ma i suoi addominali sono incredibili e Stiles vuole toccarli in parte per curiosità sessuale e in parte per invidiosa ammirazione.

Ogni ombra notturna e luce celeste veste Derek persino più maestosamente. La neve che scende all’esterno si sta facendo più pesante, creando figure sfocate sulla pelle nuda di Derek, illuminata dalla luna e dal lampione. La complessità che Stiles percepisce davanti alla semplicità della bellezza di Derek lo scuote nel profondo, lo colma di un tipo di paura a cui non sa dare un nome, la paura di dover in futuro guardare qualsiasi altra cosa all’infuori di Derek o provare qualsiasi altra cosa all’infuori di ciò che prova quando lo guarda.

Derek sembra appartenere a questo, vestito della luce della luna.

“Ti piace?”

“ _Sì_ ,” Stiles risponde troppo velocemente, “Sì – decisamente, _decisamente_ sì – questo sviluppo degli eventi è molto, molto positivo.”

Derek ammicca in quel suo fare diabolico e il membro di Stiles gli pulsa nei jeans. Le sue gambe si allungano spalancate sul materasso di Derek, i palmi verso l’alto, l’odore di Derek ovunque, il corpo di Derek in bella mostra come la statua di un dio greco. Finisce per farsi domande impossibili come, _Come diamine ci sono finito qui?_

Si accorge d’improvviso che questo non potrà mai essere solo sesso. Non può scoparsi Derek, non può “farsi” Derek. Deve fare l’amore con Derek o nient’altro.

Ha così paura di chiedere se Derek sente le stesse cose.

È troppo egoista per andarsene.

“Vuoi che continui?”

“Assolutamente,” Stiles risponde prontamente.

Derek si sfila le scarpe per evitare imbarazzi futuri, ma Stiles non vuole staccare lo sguardo da Derek. Nemmeno per un secondo.

Dopo un’altra breve occhiata verso Stiles, Derek abbassa lo sguardo e raggiunge la fibbia della cintura. Sentire il rumore del metallo causa una vampata di calore in Stiles, gli fa desiderare di togliersi la maglietta, gli fa desiderare di sentire ancora più calore contro il corpo di Derek.

Guardare Derek che gradualmente si sfila la cintura dagli occhielli è facilmente classificabile come la scena più pornografica che gli occhi di Stiles abbiano mai consumato. È ipnotizzante e lui fantastica sull’oltre; più sesso con Derek, notti intere di sesso con Derek, giorni di sesso, anni di sesso, sesso per festeggiare anniversari, giochi di ruolo, manette, outfit preferiti – cose alle quali ancora non avrebbe il diritto di pensare. Ma ciò non gli impedisce di farlo.

La cinta di Derek che cade a terra lo trascina giù dalle nuvole.

“Stai pensando,” Derek nota. Stiles solleva lo sguardo verso di lui da sotto i suoi occhiali e le sue ciglia. Allora Derek chiede senza pressione né inflessione, “Stai componendo poesia su di me nella tua testa, o stai pianificando una via di fuga?”

Stiles ride nervosamente – _Sto pensando che tu sia la mia anima gemella. Ho molta meno esperienza di quanto tu credi che io abbia. Sono innamorato di te e si vede. Riesco a percepirlo nei miei occhi. Stai facendo l’ignorante di proposito o non sai che faccia abbia l’amore? Puoi provare ciò che provo io? Non posso rovinare tutto questo. Non posso mandare all’aria quest’opportunità. Ti desidero così tanto. Voglio che questo duri per sempre_ — “Sto componendo poesia.”

Derek si inginocchia davanti al lato del letto da dove penzolano i piedi di Stiles.

“Posso?” Derek chiede cortesemente, indicando le scarpe di Stiles.

Stiles annuisce e Derek gliele slaccia prima di sfilarle delicatamente, tocca con un dito l’alluce di Stiles che spunta da un buco nel calzino. Stiles è relativamente sorpreso che Derek sembri trovare la cosa carina.

Si lascia cadere sul letto sopra di lui, sostenendo il proprio peso e fissando negli occhi si Stiles. “Vuoi provare qualcosa per me?”

Derek non ha mai chiesto un favore prima d’ora. Stiles annuisce, impaziente di sapere cosa voglia, di cosa si tratti.

“Smettila di pensare,” gli dice Derek. “Prova solo a sentire per un po’.”

Prova solo a sentire per un po’.

Stiles non aveva mai pensato che ciò fosse un’opzione.

Chiude gli occhi, cerca di mettere silenzio al costante chiacchiericcio nella sua mente e ciò aiuta. Lo scrittore che è in lui vorrebbe documentare ogni momento, ogni odore e visione, ogni brivido freddo e ogni brivido caldo. Ma Derek lo sta guardando con uno sguardo che Stiles non ha mai visto addosso a nessun’altro, spesse labbra così dolci, desiderando di più da lui e tirando fuori il coraggio di chiedergli ciò che vuole. Sente la mano di Derek che scivola sotto la sua maglietta, si muove su per le costole, tirando su la sua giacca e la sua maglietta mentre loro si spingono oltre.

“Non voglio che ti preoccupi quando sei con me. Sei al sicuro con me, non ti farò mai pressione né ti farò fare qualcosa che non vuoi. Se in qualsiasi momento ti senti infelice, fermerò il mondo per te e scenderemo entrambi, okay?”

Quando li apre, gli occhi di Stiles sono velati di lacrime. “Perché sei così paziente con me?”

Derek rimase in silenzio per troppo tempo prima di dire, “So cosa significa non essere pronti.”

Stiles è immediatamente assalito da una rabbia omicida nei confronti di chi ha osato poggiare un dito su Derek Hale, ma prima che questa prenda il sopravvento, Derek lo bacia dolcemente e qualsiasi sentimento malsano viene risucchiato via da lui. Quando il bacio si rompe, Derek sposta il viso accanto a quello di Stiles, le sue ciglia solleticano la guancia di Stiles e il raschiare della sua barba è romantico, intimo.

“Voglio sentire quello che tu senti per me, Stiles,” Derek sussurra.

Il cuore di Stiles ha un sussulto.

“Se tu… se smettessi di pensare, senti e basta—lascia che io senta ciò che… Voglio sapere.” Derek si allontana abbastanza affinché i loro nasi si tocchino e dice ancora, “Voglio sapere ciò che provi per me.”

Quando Stiles trascina Derek in un bacio, vi riversa ogni grammo di ispirazione, ogni scintilla di infatuazione e amore e desiderio che lo ha stordito negli ultimi mesi. Le mani di Derek si muovono sulla sua pelle, sfiorando le costole, lambendo i capezzoli, carezzandogli i fianchi, massaggiandogli la schiena, facendo inarcare Stiles verso di lui. Le mani di Stiles afferrano i capelli di Derek e la schiena. Ha la sensazione che, se Derek non lo tenesse ancorato, lui potrebbe fluttuare via nel cielo.

I loro vestiti finiscono sparpagliati sul pavimento e Derek fa un verso di dissenso perché Stiles ha mancato di dirgli di essere coperto di nei. Stiles non li aveva mai considerati tanto speciali, né ne era mai stato imbarazzato, semplicemente non li aveva mai considerati affatto. Con il modo in cui gli occhi di Derek luccicano quando li fissa, tuttavia, Stiles quasi si convince che siano diamanti incastonati nella propria pelle.

Derek gli sta baciando la clavicola, le sue mani tremano sulle spalle di Derek e il suo cuore sta tamburellando impazzito.

“Ti voglio,” Stiles esala. “Ti voglio dentro di me.”

Ha quasi detto a Derek di fotterlo, ma sa che ciò non accadrà. Se Derek lo scopasse, non avrebbe il giusto sapore. Lui vuole che Derek lo ami ed ha così paura di dire le parole _Voglio che tu sia parte di me_. Il suo cuore è una bestia affamata e lui è pietrificato al suo cospetto stanotte.

Senza aver confessato di avere un po’ meno esperienza di quanto le sue lettere d’amore possano lasciar intendere, in qualche modo Derek capisce ugualmente. Le mani di Derek si muovono lente verso il basso, scostando le sue gambe e muovendosi tra di esse. Si china sopra Stiles, baciandogli il bacino, il pendio della sua pelvi, inalando tra i peli scuri in quello spazio tra i suoi genitali e la coscia.

Lascia i segni della barba e lividi giù lungo il collo e il petto di Stiles. Stiles stringe il sedere di Derek e succhia un unico segno nell’incavo del suo collo. Scopre di amare il sapore della pelle di Derek e l’aroma che assapora su quella curva del suo collo.

Quando Derek prende il sesso di Stiles nella sua bocca, lui geme e si sfrega senza sosta sulla gamba di Stiles. Stiles chiude gli occhi perché sa che se guardasse sarebbe tutto finito decisamente più in fretta di quanto possa sopportare.

Quando Derek lo apre, un dito alla volta, col palmo della mano gli massaggia il perineo in una maniera che lo fa ansimare e lo spinge ad afferrare le lenzuola, inarcando il collo e la schiena. Derek gli sussurra dolci parole su di lui, bacia le sue lentiggini predilette, lo guarda da sotto le sue folte ciglia. Derek lo rende la creatura più desiderata al mondo questa notte. Derek inonda il suo cuore e i suoi polmoni di amore ed è solo quando Derek finalmente scivola dentro di lui che realizza di stare sentendo precisamente ciò che sta sentendo Derek.

Le dita di Derek si intrecciano protettivamente a quelle di Stiles e lui porta le loro fronti velate di sudore a toccarsi.

La stanza è in penombra e carica da una fitta nebbia di odori combinati, carica dei più silenziosi rumori che loro possano produrre, carica di qualcosa di grande e di tacito, carica di qualcosa che non è mai successo prima in tutto lo spazio-tempo. Tra gli ansimi, i fiati corti, i sospiri di piacere e gli acuti versi gutturali che Stiles produce, Derek riesce a fare una morbida risata. Gli occhi di Stiles si schiudono per fissare in quelli di Derek, i suoi occhiali sono ancora appannati e pensa di apparire probabilmente buffo, ma Derek lo sta guardando come se tenesse la luna fra le dita.

“Mi ami,” sussurra Derek.

Stiles si lascia scappare una breve, umida risata appena espirata e annuisce.

Derek lo bacia ed entrambi sorridono troppo affinché funzioni davvero. Ma a nessuno di loro interessa. Stiles avvolge le proprie gambe attorno alla vita di Derek, trascinandolo ancora più a fondo e Derek avvolge le proprie braccia attorno alla schiena di Stiles, attirandolo a sé e ancora più vicino. Gli sussurra sulla tempia, “Anche io ti amo.”

Quando Stiles raggiunge l’orgasmo, una lacrima gli scivola dall’angolo dell’occhio. Derek bacia via i suoi gemiti e Stiles pensa che la propria anima potrebbe incastrarsi fra i denti di Derek. Non è sicuro di cosa lo faccia piangere. L’orgasmo è intenso, ma c’è qualcosa di più. Qualcosa di più potente di un influsso ormonale. Qualcosa per cui lui non trova le parole.

Derek si distrae baciandolo mentre li pulisce entrambi con un asciugamano bagnato. A Stiles non dispiace.

Si baciano e si leccano e ridono a letto fino alle buie ore immobili del mattino.


	9. Chapter 9

Quando il giorno entra dalla finestra della stanza, sorprende Stiles rincorrere il proprio piacere su Derek, nudo nella pallida luce del mattino, con i capelli disordinati e gli occhiali che scivolano e saltano un po’ ad ogni movimento. I peli sul petto di Derek sono scuri nella nuova luce, e Stiles pensa che il sudore gli doni. Pensa che le sue abili dita, che afferrano le cosce instabili di Stiles, gli donino. Pensa che il suo sguardo concentrato e le sue labbra arrossate dai baci gli donino.

Ogni livido e segno rosso lasciato dalla barba di Derek lo fa sentire bello e libero e Derek gli dice che è _stupendo_.

::

Si svegliano nel pomeriggio, pigri e affamati, ma senza alcuna voglia di muoversi.

“Era la tua prima volta?” Derek chiede.

“Già,” Stiles disse con voce roca.

“È stato bello?”

“Vuoi scherzare?”

Derek fa una smorfia soddisfatta contro la nuca di Stiles e Stiles sorride.

“Dovrò stare sopra, sai. Per ragioni scientifiche. Prima o poi.”

Derek mormora in assenso, gli bacia la base del cranio e sussurra, “Non vedo l’ora.”

Stiles si gira per guardare in viso Derek. Senza i suoi occhiali ormai è un po’ difficile vedere i chiari dettagli del suo volto, ma riesce a metterlo a fuoco relativamente bene.

“Com’è stata la tua prima volta?”

“Con un ragazzo?” Derek chiede. “É stato piacevole.”

Stiles muove le sopracciglia per incoraggiare Derek a raccontargli la storia. Derek sospira e solleva lo sguardo, come se la memoria gli fluttuasse sopra la testa.

“Jordan. Lui ed io eravamo nello stesso dormitorio il nostro primo anno. Lui era etero.” Stiles inarca un sopracciglio. “Beh, lui _diceva_ di essere etero,” specifica Derek.

“Ah,” ridacchia Stiles.

Derek lo guarda timidamente e dice, “Volevo farmelo, ma me lo sono tenuto per me. Eravamo amici e non stavo cercando di rovinare la nostra amicizia.”

“Giusto,” Stiles disse ragionevolmente.

“Ha rotto con la sua ragazza dopo due anni assieme nel periodo di Pasqua. Mi ha chiesto di stendermi accanto a lui finché non si fosse addormentato perché era in un brutto stato, e così ho fatto. Sono andato nel suo letto e mi sono coricato accanto a lui.”

Stiles lo fissa curiosamente, il suo collo piegato in modo un po’ scomodo per vedere l’espressione di Derek. “Nel cuore della notte, mi ha toccato la mano,” Derek continua, coprendo la mano di Stiles con la propria, “Pensavo fosse già addormentato. Che stesse sognando. L’ho lasciata andare, poi il suo braccio mi è scivolato intorno alla vita.”

Derek avvolge la vita di Stiles con il suo braccio. “Ed io sapevo che quello non era un errore.”

“L’hai baciato tu o ti ha baciato lui?” Stiles chiede dolcemente.

“Mi ha baciato lui,” Derek risponde, con un lieve sorriso sghembo. “Dopo mesi di sogni ad occhi aperti su come lo avrei fatto cadere ai miei piedi con il nostro primo bacio, non appena ho visto una possibilità, mi sono paralizzato.”

Stiles fa un sorrisetto. “Succede anche ai migliori.”

Quando il silenzio torna a cadere, il cuore di Stiles comincia a martellare e la verità si riversa fuori dalle sue labbra prima che lui possa fermarla. “Dovresti sapere che qualcuno mi ha assunto per scriverti.”

Derek si pietrifica accanto a lui.

“Qualcuno ti ha pagato per scrivermi una lettera d’amore?”

Stiles annuisce, il nervoso che gli stringe la gola. Non c’è altro che silenzio per un lungo momento e Stiles sente la magia di quella notte che gli scivola via tra le dita come sabbia.

“Chi ti ha assunto?”

“Non lo so,” Stiles risponde onestamente. “Era un commissionante anonimo.”

“E tu hai semplicemente accettato?”

Stiles espira scosso. “No, io…gestisco un business di scrittura di lettere d’amore.”

Derek non dice niente, quindi Stiles continua ansiosamente a riempire gli spazi vuoti con del rumore. “Gestisco un blog sulla scrittura creativa e la scrittura di lettere d’amore. Faccio un sacco di post sulla scrittura poetica e qualche volta mi commissionano la redazione di poesie o lettere d’amore per altre persone. Praticamente mi ci pago i libri scolastici,” Stiles ride norvosamente. “Sono – Non posso dire chi sono. C’è tutta una catena di persone coinvolta nella consegna delle lettere che scrivo perché se le persone venissero a scoprire chi sono, ciò rovinerebbe il bello della cosa, capisci? Quindi…”

“Il bello di scrivere lettere d’amore a persone che non conosci? Rovinerebbe il bello di cosa esattamente?”

Stiles ingoia a fatica il groppo pensante che ha in gola.

Derek finalmente si muove e Stiles lo sente allontanarsi. Il panico lo assale e lui si allunga verso il braccio di Derek solo per scoprire che Derek si stava spostando sopra di lui. Si eleva sopra Stiles poi gradualmente cala il proprio peso fino a poggiarsi. La sua espressione è indecifrabile.

“Però sei innamorato di me.”

Stiles si sente andare a fuoco il viso. “Sì.”

“Quindi non ha importanza il motivo per cui mi hai scritto la prima volta. Hai _continuato_ a scrivermi.”

Un sorriso cauto comincia a prendere il suo posto sulle labbra di Stiles. “G-già.”

Derek si allunga verso il comodino da dove prende in prestito gli occhiali di Stiles. Fa una specie di grugnito e borbotta, “Gesù, sei davvero cieco.”

“Caspita, grazie, Derek.”

Derek spreme la faccia di Stiles in una mano così che le sue labbra formino un ovale. “Ora, passiamo alle cose importanti. Hai provato di nuovo a fischiare dopo l’ultima volta che mi hai scritto di non esserci riuscito?”

::

Stiles riesce a fischiare esattamente una volta mentre stanno mangiando la loro terza crepe in quel posto carino nel centro.

Il viso di Derek si illumina d’orgoglio.

::

 Stiles e Derek scopano nel retro della Jeep di Stiles al loro secondo appuntamento e Stiles convince Derek a lavorare nella catena di consegna delle lettere.

Gli fa presente che Derek sarebbe anche utile come musa. (E lo è senza alcun dubbio.)

::

Scott e il coinquilino di Derek, Isaac, diventano fastidiosamente amici e mentre Derek resta silenzioso quando è circondato dagli amici di Stiles, loro amano il modo in cui la presenza di Derek fa brillare Stiles di luce propria. È caldamente accolto nella comitiva.

::

Stiles incontra Laura durante le vacanze estive, quando è in vacanza con Derek per due settimane.

Lei è estremamente intimidatoria, il suo gatto è un completo stronzo e lei è una delle persone più squisite che Stiles abbia mai incontrato.

Gli dà un bacio sulla guancia non appena lui apre la porta per salutarla. Il loro legame è istantaneo.

::

Il business di lettere d’amore di Stiles chiude con i fuochi d’artificio durante la sua ultima settimana di lezioni. Stiles ha il sentore che, anche se non lo dice mai, Derek sia felice di non dover più condividere le parole d’amore di Stiles con un qualunque sconosciuto.

::

Una volta che entrambi sono laureati, Stiles accetta un tirocinio di cui non gli potrebbe interessare meno. Dopo la prima settimana non è nemmeno sicuro di quale sia il lavoro. (Ci sono dei documenti, però. Pensa di dover catalogare dei documenti? Forse?)

Quando uno dei suoi supervisori gli dice che è privo di talento, Derek si intrufola prima della fine dell’orario d’ufficio e fotte Stiles sulla scrivania del tipo. Non lasciano nessuna prova ovviamente, ma ora Stiles può sorridere a trentadue denti ogni volta che entra nella stanza e quasi smette di preoccuparsi di ciò che il tizio ha da dire sul suo stile di scrittura.

::  
Derek davvero finisce per insegnare (il che gli permette di comprare due biglietti per la Thailandia dove lui e Stiles carezzano le proboscidi di elefanti in un rifugio e scalano una montagna in bicicletta).

::

Vanno a vivere assieme per il venticinquesimo compleanno di Stiles.

Discutono un sacco sull’abbinamento dei colori dell’arredamento ed è così che Stiles scopre che Derek è parzialmente daltonico.

::

Adottano un gatto con un occhio solo con cui Derek gioca ogni giorno dopo il lavoro e per il quale probabilmente (senza dubbio) si farebbe in quattro.

::

Post-it e lettere e poesie sono quasi regolarmente affisse in giro per la casa affinché l’altro le trovi.

Derek spesso porta a casa dei mazzi di fiori.

Stiles impara a cucinare qualcosa che non sia noodles da microonde.

::

Mentre impara a cucinare qualcosa che non sia noodles da microonde, Stiles appicca un piccolo incendio in casa.

Relativamente piccolo.

Si sente a malapena in colpa per il servizio da cucina distrutto, ma quando vede gli occhi bianchi e colmi di panico di Derek mentre si fionda fuori dall’auto e corre verso l’appartamento in fiamme, si rende conto di quanto terrorizzante deve essere stato per lui.

Derek gli chiede di sposarlo sul prato del giardino ancora bagnato mentre accarezza il gatto. Finisce per macchiarsi d’erba il retro della sua camicia elegante e le ginocchia dei pantaloni del completo.

Stiles piange e più tardi scrive una poesia sull’amore e il fuoco.

::

Il giorno del loro matrimonio, una settimana prima di Natale, piuttosto che recitarsi l’un l’altro le promesse, si scrivono una lettera.

Stiles legge la lettera che Derek gli ha scritto, Derek legge quella che Stiles gli ha scritto, e Pitagora (il loro gatto) porta gli anelli.

Più tardi butterà giù l’intera bottiglia di vino perché è uno stronzo, perché ogni gatto è stronzo.

::

La vita accade e il tempo trascorre, rallentando solo quando le loro labbra s’incontrano e correndo inarrestabile quando si voltano dall’altra parte.

Comprano una casa in periferia, appena a tre isolati da quella di Scott e sua moglie Allison e solo ad un’ora da Laura e suo marito.

Adottano tre bambini nella famiglia Hale-Stilinski.

Stiles, Isaac, Scott e Allison piazzano tutti delle scommesse su quale cognome ogni bambino vorrà adottare. La maggior parte delle scommesse sono piazzate su Hale, e Stiles è molto offeso.

::

Le foto di famiglia sono appese su pareti e mensole, i libri sono sparsi ovunque e Stiles ha trentasette anni quando il suo primo libro viene pubblicato.

Viene intervistato da Ellen e si vanta del suo marito sexy su una televisione nazionale.

Derek lo scopa sul pavimento della loro stanza d’hotel quella notte.

::

Quando la loro figlia più piccola, Talia, parte per il college, Stiles e Derek cercano di riempire il vuoto nel loro nido viaggiando. Derek spunta ogni singolo posto dalla sua lista e Stiles pensa che sia stato quasi uno spreco perché Derek ha passato quasi tutto il tempo a guardare Stiles piuttosto che i siti.

(Ma lui e Derek finalmente nuotano e giocano con delle tigri del Bengala e Derek ha quasi una crisi emotiva quando tornano a casa.)

::

Derek scrive per Stiles quando la sua artrite si fa troppo dolora, incoraggiandolo sempre ad usare semplicemente il computer, ma Stiles insiste che le sue poesie e le sue lettere devono essere scritte a mano.

I post-it e le lettere e le poesie non smettono di venire sparse per la casa, anche quando si fanno più tremolanti nelle maiuscole e la punteggiatura si trascina più di quanto non facesse un tempo.

Ci sono ancora dei fiori e il profumo dell’inchiostro nell’ufficio, e nel soggiorno una luce più naturale di quella che nessuno dei due avesse mai immaginato di volere.

::

L’età porta via Derek per primo, nel freddo di gennaio, e il nido vuoto di Stiles si riempie dei suoi figli e dei loro figli, che si trastullano, puliscono e collezionano oggetti che non vogliono Stiles stia a fissare troppo a lungo. Le sue mani sono invecchiate, vene scure e pelle cascante gli decorano quella carne che lui ha a lungo usato per conquistare e creare il proprio mondo.

Derek viene cremato e le sue ceneri vengono sparse su un terreno seminato di alberi di mele verdi. Il posto di Stiles è prenotato accanto a lui; ha scelto di essere trasformato in alberi di mele rosse.

Quando il suo unico figlio maschio gli chiede se c’è qualcosa di cui disfarsi nella soffitta, Stiles gli dice che probabilmente ci sono le luci di Natale ma non molto altro.

Qualche minuto dopo suo figlio lo aiuta a salire sulla scala che lo porta in soffitta per dare un’occhiata di persona.

C’è una piccola finestra, meno ragnatele di quante Stiles pensava di trovarne, scatole di vecchia robaccia che non sono mai riusciti a mettere in ordine, ninnoli e cose datate. Ma sulla parete in fondo c’è un comò con uno specchio. Poggiato sul ripiano c’è un plico pulito e relativamente nuovo con il nome di Stiles scritto sopra.

Stiles lo apre, mentre i suoi figli affollano la piccola apertura dove si congiunge la scala. Guardano curiosamente mentre Stiles spiega una lettera scritta a mano su un foglio volante.

_Mio caro Stiles,_

_Immagino troverai questa lettera quando i ragazzi verranno ad aiutarti a pulire. Sai che sono molto più bravo in queste cose quando posso scriverle. È molto più difficile riempire lo spazio con le parole quando preferirei di gran lunga ascolta te che riempi lo spazio con le tue. Tuttavia, ci sono cose che devono essere dette. Quindi ho pensato, quale miglior modo di dirtelo che con una macchina del tempo?_

_Voglio prima di tutto ringraziarti._

_Grazie per avermi reso la persona che sono oggi. Per aver creduto in me. Per avermi supportato in ogni avventura, avermi circondato di affetto, avermi amato come non hai mai amato nessun altro. Grazie per avermi dato la vita dei sogni._

_Grazie per essere stato uno splendido padre. A volte penso di essere stato troppo duro o troppo a corto di parole, ma tu le tue non le hai mai esaurite. Il tuo spirito non si è mai affievolito. Il tuo cuore non ha mai smesso di riversarsi nelle tazze di coloro che ti stavano attorno._

_Che grande regalo sei stato._

_Sai che ti amo e non credo di poter scrivere molto a riguardo senza piangere al momento, e non posso permettere che tu mi trovi qui su. Stai facendo uno stufato al momento. Ha un profumo buonissimo._

_Ti amo e ti ho amato in ogni vita, in ogni modo._

_Spero di averti dato anche solo una piccola parte della gioia che tu hai dato a me in questi cinquant’anni. Non credo avrei potuto lasciarti uscire di scena prima di me. Mi è oltremodo impossibile immaginare una vita senza di te. E se credere in una vita dopo la morte mi appare allettante è solo per l’idea di incontrarti di nuovo._

_Ho vagato per dei lunghi cinquant’anni nella tua anima e non ho ancora visto lo stesso fiore due volte._

_Per sempre amandoti, per sempre vagando, ed eternamente tuo,_

_\- Derek_

Stiles lascia che le lacrime gli scendano lungo il viso e stringe forte la busta mentre apre il primo cassetto del comò.

Pile e pile di lettere chiuse. Qualcuna invecchiata e ingiallita, affrancate e targate col suo nome. Centinaia—devono essere centinaia—e centinaia di lettere d’amore che Derek ha lasciato per lui. Apre il secondo cassetto—ce ne sono altre. Il terzo e il quarto—ancora, impilate, pressate per essere contenute. Ha davvero dovuto aspettare tutta la sua vita per trovare un cassetto pieno di lettere e ora riesce a malapena a stare in piedi mentre le lacrime gli scorrono sulle guance.

Si abbassa sul pavimento e si siede con l’ultima lettera di Derek premuta sulle sue labbra tremolanti.

Lui e Derek parlavano la stessa lingua morta, lui e Derek hanno condiviso quella parte dello spazio-tempo in quell’evento che poteva accadere solo una volta e mai più. E se credere nel fato, nel destino, nella serendipità, credere nell’amore e nella fede appare allettante è solo per l’idea di incontrarlo di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non credo servano parole dopo tanta bellezza. Vi chiedo solo una cosa: se vi è piaciuta la traduzione, oltre che mettere i kudos (e magari qualche commento, che è sempre ben accetto) a questa versione, date il giusto riconoscimento a @MellytheHun, colei che ha dato vita a questa meravigliosa storia, e lasciate kudos anche alla [versione originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343327/chapters/9850964). Grazie <3
> 
> **Note dell'autore:**  
>  C’è un personaggio nella storia che è un commissionante anonimo. Non l’ho specificato nella fic così che i lettori potessero decidere chi pensano che sia.


End file.
